A New Life
by BePassionate24
Summary: AU. One-Shot. My take on what Matt and Rebekah's relationship would be like if they were both humans and Rebekah had gotten the cure.


**A/N: Hey All! So, this little one-shot is my first ever Matt/Rebekah fanfiction and another request from a tumblr user. So, I thought that I would put it on here too and share it. :) Let me know what you all think. If I get enough people interested in it. I may eventually come back to it and add a few more chapters. **

**Hope you like it & Thanks so much for reading! **

* * *

**A New Life **

They had seen it all. Paris, Tokyo and even the Swiss alps. Everything that you could imagine they had seen it all, together.

Matt Donovan wasn't just a high school jock anymore, one who nearly gave up his life to save his best friend. The guy who had been honorable and caring for everyone else around him as he watched his friends lives crumble underneath their feet. He was now a soon to be father and a young man who had finally graduated college with a football scholarship and the chance to play in the NFL, not to mention he had finally found the love that he had been searching for.

"So, what color should we paint the nursery?" She asked him, her long blonde hair blowing in the wind as she slowly sat down on the bench near the football field that Matt had just gotten done with practice on. She watched with cautious blue eyes as Matt wiped the sweat off his face and leaned into her, kissing her soft cheeks before replying to her question.

"Blue. We should paint it all blue." He told her, smiling from ear to ear at the thought of having a son with the woman that he loved, Rebekah Mikaelson.

After the fall of Silas and learning that the cure could be given to more than one person, Rebekah had been first in line to jump at the chance of taking it and becoming what she always wanted to be, human. Just a girl with a simple wish, to have a normal human existence. And over the last few years, Rebekah wanted her normal life more and more. She wanted a family even if it was to the dismay of her brothers. Rebekah, the once heartbroken and humanity fighting vampire, had finally gotten her wish and she couldn't have been happier.

Yet, she would have never dreamed that she would have also along the way of trying to navigate her new life. Fall madly in love with the blond haired, blue eyed Mystic Falls football champion and they would be starting a family together. Far away from the one place in their lives that could have left them both dead.

"Do you ever think about going back to what we once knew?" Rebekah asked him, leaning her back against the bench and lacing her fingers together with Matt's as she gazed over in his direction.

"I do sometimes. I wonder what everyone is doing, how they are living their lives. But, then again part of me is glad to have gotten out of Mystic Falls and never looked back. Staying there wouldn't have allowed me to fall in love with you and we wouldn't be happy together, at least the way we are now." Matt confessed, tightening his grip on Rebekah's hand and leaning his head down to kiss her round 7 month pregnant belly.

"I love you, Rebekah and you have changed my entire world for the better. So, I was thinking since we kind of jumped the gun and are having a baby before we're married..I was hoping to change that." Matt told her, watching as Rebekah's head lifted from its resting place on his shoulder and she looked over at him with unshed tears in her blue eyes.

"Really? You want to get married, now?" She asked in surprise, feeling as Matt let go of her hand and watching with curious eyes when he pulled out a black box from the pocket of his sweatpants and bent down on one knee in front of her.

"I know that this probably wasn't the way you envisioned me proposing. But, with the baby on the way and us moving in together last spring. I thought that it would be the right thing to do. So, with that being said. Rebekah Mikaelson, you have changed me into a better man and I'm thankful to be able to call you the love of my life, the mother to our unborn child. I love you, Rebekah. My beautiful girl, I will always love you until we are both old and grey. So, will you marry me?" Matt asked, watching as she leaned forward to kiss him before she could even reply to his question.

But, just as Matt smiled and pushed a strand of hair behind her ears, staring straight into the depths of her heart. He knew, exactly what she was going to say before she even spoke the words. "I love you too, Matt. I promised that I would never give up on you or on us and being your wife would be the best thing in the world. So, yes! I'll marry you, Matt. I want to be with you for rest of our natural human lives and I want to experience everything I absolutely can with you." She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck and feeling when he lifted her slowly off the bench, her feet just barely touching the ground.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Matt said, kissing her cheeks and placing her down on to the ground. He felt as Rebekah's hand caressed his face when she locked her eyes upon him and spoke with a truthful tone.

"You are so beautifully, human. You were everything that I wanted to be and now that we're the same and together. Matt, you are the best thing to happen to me. I couldn't have asked for better. You're my best friend and I love you so much. I can't wait to be able to call myself your wife." She said softly, leaning into him and capturing her lips against his, feeling the weightlessness she always felt when she was around him.

And, for a brief moment in time, Rebekah remembered why it was that she had wanted to be human so badly in the first place. She wanted it all. A life, a child, an opportunity to love again. And with Matt. She had finally found it. Love, a loving family and the ability to feel her heart pounding against her chest, just like it was now, making her feel more alive than she had ever felt when she was a vampire and that's when she knew she had made the right choice. Because, being human with Matt Donovan, had changed her life forever.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for now. I might add more in the future though. **

**Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
